Buck & Me
by Buckrocks
Summary: A fanfic in which I turn into a weasel and meet Buck. COMPLETE!
1. Transformed

I sat on my bed, gazing at the canvas painting I had done of Buck. _Nothing to do...I guess I'll just squeal._ I did a fangirl squeal. _Gee. THAT was stupid. There's no one here to here you silly. _I suddenly looked up and saw a strange metal ball. I picked it up. _What is this thing? _I turned it over. _I'm a yo-yo brain. It's a time machine you Buck-freak! _The machine beeped in my hands as I turned it over to look at the tiny screen. Red glowing letters appeared on it:

_What's your name?_

Shrugging, I typed my name in. _K-A-R-A. _**(Authors Note: That's my middle name actually. I'm not using any of my other names for security purposes.) **The screen changed to another question:

_Boy or girl?_

I typed my answer in. _G-I-R-L._ Again, the screen changed, but what I saw excited me.

_What time zone do you want to travel to?_

Frantic with excitement, I typed quickly. _I-C-E (space) A-G-E. _The next question made me squeal insanely.

_What species do you want to be?_

_W-E-A-S-E-L_

_What is your age?_

_13_

_What age do you __want__ to be?_

_25_

I turned to look at my Chihuahua, Tiny, when the next question came: _Do you have a pet?_

"Do you want to join me on my adventure, Tiny?" Her ears pricked up. Giggling, I typed _Y-E-S. _

_What species is your pet?_

_C-H-I-H-U-A-H-U-A_

_Do you want to change the species?_

_N-O (space) W-A-Y-!-!_

_Do you wish to keep your memory on your time adventure, or hide it?_ I didn't want to lie about where I came from, so...

_H-I-D-E (space) I-T_

_Stop time here?_

_Y-E-S_

_Are you ready to go on your adventure?_

I looked at my dog. She tipped her head. Picking her up, I pressed the keys one-by-one:

_Y-E-S_

Instantly, everything disappeared.


	2. interuptions and other random stuff

I found myself walking through a blizzard, Tiny beside me. Now that I was a weasel (though, by my choice, I could not remember that I was actually human) she was like a German Shepherd next to me. Tiny looked confused, but didn't bark or growl. "Quite the weather, hey Tiny?" My voice was more grown-up sounding now **(Author's Note: I like Anne Hathaway's voice, so just imagine that I sound similar to that)**. Tiny was cold. She shivered. "It's okay girl." I put my arms around her fluffy, and rather chubby, neck **(Author's Note: Yes, my dog is fat! XD)**. "Let's find some shelter." With some difficulty, I picked her up and carried her to a nearby cave that just so happened to be right in front of me. The two of us lay down to sleep.

...

The next day, I found that the snow had formed a drift that covered the cave entry. "Nice." I muttered. Tiny whined. Turning to her, I saw that she was looking into a tunnel. A faint light shone at the end. "Come on Tiny! Let's go!" The two of us ran down the tunnel into a strange underground world...

**...**

**Me: Okay people! Funnies time!**

**Tiny: You actually put me in the story?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Buck: -_- So...where are the funnies?**

**Me: **_**We **_**are the funnies!**

**Tiny: Say 'gain?**

**Me: We are the ones that will entertain these people!**

**Buck: O_O**

**Tiny: O_O**

**Me: Well...do something funny!**

**Tiny: Like...what?**

**Me: *head in hands* Darn it. I didn't think of that...**

**Buck: *amused grin* Thought so! **

**Me: Oh! I know!**

**Tiny: Oh no! O_O**

**Buck: Here it comes! O_O**

**Me: Let's balance eggs on our heads! :D**

***awkward silence***

**Buck: That's pretty random. **

**Tiny: O_O**

**Buck: Is your dog okay?**

**Tiny: O_O**

**Me: Tiny, I thought your mother told you not to make that face too long or your face would get stuck.**

**Tiny: O_O HELP! O_O**

**Buck: Oh boy...**

**...**

"Holy smokes, I must be dreaming." I stared at the amazing sight in front of me. Even Tiny was gawking. Dinosaurs...just everywhere! And...one red-eyed one in particular was glaring right at us. "RUN TINY! RUN!" We ran frantically, the albino beast at our heels. A strange accented voice called to us.

"Come on! In here!"

**Buck: STRANGE? O_O**

**Me: Shhhh!**

I turned to see a male weasel, a little taller than I was. He had only one eye. The other was covered with a leaf, which probably substituted for an eye patch. Tiny growled suspiciously.

**Tiny: That's right people! I don't like strangers!**

**Buck: Who ya callin' stranger?**

Without a word, the male picked up Tiny, who snapped at him and snarled, and taking me by the hand, guided me into a cave, away from the beast.

...

**Me: Thanks for interfering you guys. I'm really disappointed in you. ):**

**Buck: BUT YOU CALLED MY ACCENT STRANGE! *glares at Tiny* AND YOU CALLED ME A STRANGER!**

**Tiny: *growls***

**Me: Buck, dude, to us North Americans your accent would be...**

**Buck: *still angry* Well?**

**Me: Uh...unique?**

**Buck: GAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Tiny: I don't think he's satisfied. **

**Buck: Oh you bet I'm not!**

**Me: XD**

**Buck: Great. Now I'm being mocked. :( **

**Me: *gasp* Of course not! *hugs Buck to make him feel better***

**Tiny: Stay tuned everyone. This story will be updated.**

**Buck: *to Buckrocks* Your...hugging...too...hard...*gasp*...can't...breath...**

**Me: Sorry bud! *releases Buck and blushes at crowd* I don't really know my own strength! :D**

**Buck: Ya think?**


	3. Broccolli VS Buck

**Me: Here's the next chapter! *glares at Buck and Tiny* And this time no interrupting!**

**Tiny: *awkward silence***

**Buck: AWWWWW! Why not?**

**Tiny: O_O *silence, then* HA HA HA! XD**

In the cave, I got a good look at my rescuer. "Uh...hi." He grinned back at me. "The name's Buck! Short for Buckminster! Long for Buh!" Awkward silence filled the gap between us for a bit, then Tiny growled. I rebuked her. "Tiny! You stop that!" I looked back at Buck. "Sorry! She doesn't take to strangers very easily!" He nodded, then asked, "What's your name?" I scratched myself behind an ear. "Kara." Buck grinned crazily. "Well, Kara, how did you get here?" I told him about the blizzard and seeing the cave and ending up in the underground world. The whole time I talked, he nodded while staring at his feet. He was listening very intently by the looks of it. When I finished, he looked up at me. "That's it?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well...yeah. So?" Buck again grinned like a lunatic. "Okay! Let's go!" We left the cave to find that the sun had set rather quickly. "Should we spend the night here?" I asked Buck, pointing at the cave we had just left. My guide shook his head. "If I have to stay anywhere safe for longer than an hour, I go crazy." My face contorted into a look that clearly said _if you say any more, I'm gonna laugh. _This guy was already crazy! Even Tiny snickered under her breath. Buck made a face and turned to leave. I ran after him. "Wait! Where are you going?" He didn't face me, but he answered me. "I'm going to find something that won't laugh at me." I instantly felt bad. _He may be crazy, but he has feelings too. _Running ahead, I slid to a stop in front of him. He looked at me critically and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Buck, dude, sorry I laughed. What you said back there just made me bust the cap." Buck raised his one eyebrow inquiringly, but smiled. "Apology accepted." He froze and pointed at Tiny, who had gone back to growling. "But about her..."The look on his face said it all. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'll deal with her." I glared at my dog and hissed, "Stop or die!" My fake threat worked. Tiny instantly stopped growling. Looking up at Buck, I smiled. "So, where do we stay?"

...

**Me: Sorry, but I didn't give any of you readers a description of me at the beginning, so here it is:**

**Species: Weasel**

**Body Shape: Like Buck's, only more feminine.**

**Fur: Creamy tan on my underside; Red-ish brown on the top side.**

**Hair: Brown; Slightly wavy (for real, it's curly, but I prefer straight or wavy :D)**

**Eyes: Brown with a **_**small **_**amount of green.**

**Sorry for the hang-up of details!**

**Tiny: YA THINK? O_O**

**Buck: XD**

**Me: NO interrupting!**

...

I dragged my meal up to the fire Buck had made. Buck had discovered that I was a picky eater, so he had sent me to get my own food, but not without reassuring me that all the dinosaurs were fast asleep.

**(Anyway...)**

Buck looked up, smiled, then looked back down. Instantly, his head jerked up again, but this time with a look of horror. "You...did...NOT!" I grinned and waved the broccoli in the air. "Come on. It's not that bad!" Buck clapped his hands over his mouth as if to stop himself from losing his lunch. I took a bite and glared at him. "Don't you dare barf in my presence while I eat!" He scooted away from me a few inches. Rolling my eyes, I finished my meal and lay down to sleep.

...

**Me: How good you guys were! Here's some treats! *throws treats to Tiny and Buck***

**Tiny and Buck: *they leap up to catch their treats***

**Me: Keep looking for the next chapter people! :D**


	4. Noseeum attack

**Me: Okay people, from now on...NO TALKING!**

**Buck and Tiny: WHAT? WHY?**

**Tiny: The readers enjoy the humor!**

**Buck: You spoiler! YOU JUST SPOILED ALL THE FUN!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* On with the story...**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was screaming. "What on earth...Buck! What. Are. You. DOING?" That crazy weasel was rubbing himself on _everything..._literally. He turned to me.

"No-see-ums!"

"What?"

"It's No-see-um breeding season! They get stuck in your fur and-HOLY SMOKES! THEY START TO ITCH!"

"What ARE No-see-ums?"

"Tiny little bugs. Ohhhhhhh baby, DO THEY EVER ITCH!"

Now the guy was rubbing himself in such embarrassing ways I had to turn away. But that's when I felt the itch. "No. Not me. Please not me." The itching became unbearable. I rubbed myself everywhere but, of course, in a less embarrassing way than Buck. Tiny stared at us both as if we were nuts. Soon, however, I actually found it...funny. I started to laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Buck screamed. I asked him, "What should we call this?" Buck shrugged. "I don't know. I don't name everything. Why?" I was laughing harder than ever now. "It's the ATTACK OF THE NO-SEE-UMS! GET IT?" Now we were both laughing.

**(Author's Note: I'm just gonna change this to dialogue now. It's easier.)**

Buck: We sound like we're in the Chasm of Death!

Kara: I think I'm gonna-*laughs uncontrollably*

Buck: Gonna what?

Kara: HAVE A LAUGH ATTACK!

*awkward silence, then both collapse into laughter again*

**Me: Okay. Enough of the dialogue!**

**Tiny: Sorry everyone. This chappy's a little short. The author wanted to get this crazy idea of a chapter off her mind.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Buck: *is laughing in an out-of-control way during the whole conversation***


	5. Weird Happenings

**Me: GOOD GOLLY! It's been a while since I updated this story!**

**Tiny: YA THINK?! :( **

**Buck: Uh..yeah it has.**

**Me: Hey Buck, guess what.**

**Buck: What?**

**Me: You're not in Ice Age 4 or Ice Age A Mammoth X-Mas.**

**Buck: WHAT?! O.O**

**Tiny: With so many Buck fans out there, you'd think that Blue Sky Studios would bring him back!**

**Me: Maybe they'll do a Buck-only movie like how the Shrek movie makers made a movie for Puss in Boots! :D **

**Buck: *quietly* Maybe.**

**Me: Don't worry! You've got lots of FAN-GIRLS out there!**

**Buck: O.O AAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME! *runs away as fast as possible***

**Me: GET HIM, GIRLS! GET HIM! XD**

**...**

"It's so humid! Any swimming pools around here?!" I shrieked.

Extreme heat does that to me. I get kinda sassy! **(XD) **

Buck threw his hands up. "Okay! Enough with the complaining! Follow me!"

I followed the crazy one-eyed kook over to a pond. Instantly I dived in (As a human, I would've NOT have dived in. I'm kind of a wimp. XD). I resurfaced to see Buck chuckling from the shore.

"What? Was my dive clumsy?!"

"Nope!" he replied, "There's leeches in there is all."

"LEECHES?!"

I shot from the water like a dolphin and leapt ashore, checking myself all over for a stray leech. Buck laughed uncontrollably like a total fool. Tiny stared at me as if I were nuts. Peeling a wet leaf from my back, I stomped up to Buck and slapped him in the kisser with it. Tiny made little dog noises that sounded like laughter, and I joined her.

Now it was our turn to laugh.

Buck smirked and tackled me. I noogied him back. We rolled through the dirt and wet sand, Tiny barking like a demon at our ankles.

**...**

**Me: Did ya get 'im, girls? *glances at Buck* Uh, yeah, you did. XD**

**Buck: *all tied up* Let me go!**

**Tiny: The girls won't do that 'til they get to kiss you. XD**

**Buck: Ugh...GROSS!**

**Me: *big baby eyes* Awww, you're so cute when you're mad! **

**Buck: *mutters* I **_**soooo**_** need a lawyer...**

**Me: Anyway...back to the story. P.S. Hang onto him, girls! HE'S GETTING AWAY!**

**Buck: *wiggling free* O.O AAAAHHHHHH!**

**...**

By the time the two of us had called a truce, dusk had already fallen. We sat on the shore, covered in wet sand. "Wow. It's so cool how the sun shines through the ice!" I said. Buck nodded. "Yeah." I shook the sand out of my hair. "And it's even cooler how it reflects off of almost every surface!" Buck nodded again, very slowly. "Yeah..."

I stiffened. The way he had said that made my blood run cold. Slowly, I faced Buck. The way he stared at me with his eye half closed in a dreamy way scared me. _Does he...LIKE ME?! _I stared back at him, bugged eyed.

"Uh...B-Buck?"

Buck jumped out of his daydreaming like how a cat jumps out of water (ice cold salt water, at that). "Uh, yeah, okay. Um...I'm just gonna get some...you know, firewood...f-for a fire...you know." I stared at him. _What else does firewood go into?! _ "Yes. Please do." Buck sprang to his feet and jogged into the jungle. Tiny growled beside me. She'd seen his stare and had sensed my fear. She was suspicious about what was going on. I stood and shook what was left of the sand out of my fur and jogged to the nearest tree, Tiny beside me.

"Okay. That's just weird!"


	6. Tiny freaks out

**Sorry I haven't updated in SOOO long. I've been busy. :)**

**...**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why?!_

I was climbing the face of a steep cliff to a vine that hung over the edge.

Why?

'Cause I was going to take a try at swinging.

Finally, I reached the top. I griped the vine tightly and, closing my eyes, jumped. At first, it felt like my heart was in my throat, but then the vine caught me.

I wanted to jump for the next vine, but my hands were glued to the one I was already on.

I swung the other way.

_Okay, now I feel sick. There's only one thing to do here._

"BUCK! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

No answer.

I growled. "If I throw up, it'll be all over you!"

"Oh, really?"

I looked down, and there was Buck, looking rather amused. "Get me down." I said.

Instead, Buck cut my vine.

I fell right on top of him. "Idiot." I growled.

We were lying on eachother in a way that made it so our faces were perfectly lined up, so we were almost kissing. Buck seemed pleased with it, but I, on the other hand, have been raised to not do any such thing until I got married (and I will stay that way). I shoved him away roughly and got up, shaking the dirt out of my fur. Buck seemed a little disappointed, but I wasn't about to give myself to a guy I wasn't even married to. And I made that clear to him.

"Look, Buckminster, until I am engaged to a guy, I'm not ever _kissing _a guy, even if he oh-so-loved me tremendously. So don't even try it."

Buck was unhappy, and, I admit, I felt a little unhappy as well, but it wasn't right for him to kiss me, even if I had agreed to it.

...

**A note to all girls who are dating: wait untill you are engaged to your future husband before kissing him. That's a rule in my book and I think it is a very appropriate rule.**

...

_**Next morning:**_

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching so far my muscles went limp for a few moments. I lay still, smiling. _Now that felt good! _I stood and, noticing a leaf on the ground beside me, picked it up.

It was a note from Buck.

_Went dino hunting._

_B_

I couldn't help but shake my head and smile. "That guy. Man, I tell you, Tiny. He's crazy." My Chihuahua sat up, her large eyes lazy in the morning sun. I went over and rubbed her back. "Guess we're alone for now, hey girl?"

Tiny suddenly sat up with a sharp whine like she'd been stabbed with a rose thorn, her ears pricked up in an alarming way.

"What is it Tiny?" I looked around. Without warning, Tiny, the ten-pound overweight lovable furball she was, bolted away like a flash, whining and yowling.

Honestly, I'd heard tomcats that sounded more pleasant than that.

I ran after her.

"Tiny! Wait!"

Whatever she had heard, she was concerned about it. Badly.


	7. Life isn't a fairytale

I followed Tiny, running as fast as I could. I'll tell you right now, I'm not an athlete. Sure, I'm tall and thin, but when it comes to running,I don't have stamina.

"You go on..." I panted as Tiny crashed through the undergrowth like a bulldozer on steroids, "... I'll catch up..." I began to sit down.

My butt had hardly hit the ground when a sudden snarling and yowling and hissing broke out. I jumped to my feet and ran out of the undergrowth to see Tiny, snarling and snapping like I've never seen before, standing her ground against twenty chicken-sized raptors.

And under Tiny, between her legs, lay Buck.

I couldn't tell how injured he was. I couldn't see any blood from the distance I was at.

Finally, Tiny drove the little raptors off, and I wisely hid in the bushes, or else I could've been their next victim. As I ran out of my hiding place, Tiny lowered her head and licked Buck's face. He stirred.

I shook my head. Dogs and their amazing sense of hearing. It's scary, I tell you.

When I caught up to them, I froze. Buck's chest, left arm, and left cheek were bleeding.

I know a little about first aid, but not much.

Fortunately, I managed to find a few vines, bandage Buck up, and drag/carry him back. Tiny ran around us, whining and whimpering.

At one point, I ended up laying Buck on the ground to catch my breath. Then he spoke...

"Muscle weighs, you know."

I laughed and, standing over him, replied, "I can't believe you can make a joke while your almost bleeding to death."

"It lightens the mood."

A bit of silence, then I asked, "What were those?"

"I call them Micro-raptors, though I don't know the actual name for 'em. They're supposed to be scavengers, but they must be pretty hungry to have-"

"Ambushed you like that?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

"They'll be tracking us down, you know."

Minutes later, I was dragging/carrying him again, only he _insisted _about walking on his own.

My response?

"Over my dead body!"

**...**

Once we got away safely, I removed the old bandages and cleaned the injuries underneath.

Buck didn't even flinch, well, except for his cheek.

He made a little whimper. I grinned.

"Baby."

He gave me a look, but smiled.

After wrapping some clean bandages on him and lighting a fire, we sat there, quietly. Strangely enough, Tiny seemed willing to sit next to Buck.

I stroked my dog. "I think she's taken pity on you." I said, grinning.

Buck, grinning his grin, looked my dog in the face and said, softly, "That's not really necesary, you know."

Tiny merely wagged her tail, her ears against her head, and snuggled closer.

Buck threw his hands up in dispair. "What's a guy to do?!"

I laughed. "Weirdo."

He grinned. "Softy."

"Softy?"

"You wouldn't survive for a _day _down here."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I could."

"Betchya can't."

"Bet I can!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We stared, grinning, at eachother, daring the other to speak. Slowly, Buck began to lean towards me.

I continued to stare, and my smile dropped. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Buck froze, and sadly went back to his original position.

I stood. "Buck."

He looked up at me.

"I know you like me, okay? But I've only known you for a few days. Life isn't a fairytale, Buck. It's not like we'll be married anytime soon."

Buck looked away, and I walked over to a nearby tree, climbed it, and made myself comfortable.

As I'd said earlier, life isn't a fairytale.


	8. Buck's irritating behavior

For the next few days, Buck and I kept our 'relationship' at a minimum...or at least _I_ tried. No matter what, Buck seemed determined to win my heart. He showed it in a matter of ways:

-He'd show off while fighting dinosaurs (I could see him looking over his shoulder at me to see if I was watching!)

-He'd play with my hair when I wasn't looking (but I could feel it when he pulled it a little too hard)

-He'd walk around me and look me in the eyes (every once in a while adding the eyebrow wiggle)

-He hugged me whenever I could (as much as I hate to say this, he liked being close to me)

All in all, he made a complete fool out of himself.

And no matter how many times I told him to stop it, he didn't stop.

So I decided to put my foot down...

...

For the umpteenth time, Buck peered over my shoulder and looked me in the eye seducively. I shoved him away.

"Stop that."

Buck turned to leave, then turned back.

"If there's anything I can-"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

Buck, his eye wide, turned on his heel and walked away stiffly. I glowered after him, then muttered under my breath. "Moron."

Beside me, Tiny made a little noise. I looked at her. "What?" She repeated the same noise and followed Buck. I was almost shaking with fury. "Oh, so _I'm _the bad guy now?!"

No answer.

I rolled my eyes, then jumped to my feet and screamed, "WHY IS IT THAT EVERYBODY THINKS I'M ENCOURAGING THEM WHEN I'M REALLY TELLING THEM TO STOP?!" I sat back down hard, hurting my bottom as I did so. The pain added to my anger.

...

_**Night:**_

I stared at the campfire stiffly. If looks could kill, the fire would've been out hours ago. Across from me, Buck sat quietly. He knew I was furious, and he didn't dare make me angrier.

"We should-"

I shot a look at him. "_We?"_

"I-I should probalbly get to sleep..."

"Go on ahead."

Buck looked at me, brokenhearted, and stood quietly. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You said that twenty-two million times before."

"W-well..."

"'_W-well' what?"_

Silence. I looked up and, before he even exploded, I saw what was coming.

"I CAN'T HELP IT THAT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

" I'm not marrying you anytime soon, so, _get over it." _I was surprised at how calmly I had said that. _Wow._

Buck shook all over with rage. "I'll be glad once I can live in peace again. _Alone."_

I faced him fearlessly. "Good. Me too. I hate it when some _guy _loves me just because I'm beautiful!"

Buck seemed to get madder and madder as I stood there in his presence.

I stood there stiffly then a sudden blackness crossed over my eyes and I saw something as if I were dreaming. At first I thought I was seeing large turtles but, as I looked closer, I saw that they had no heads and wheels for legs. And they made the air smell awful.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the vision vanished.

At that moment, Buck was pouncing at me in rage. I launched myself at him, blind with weasel battle fury. Shocked, Buck stopped in his tracks for two seconds as I released a weasel battle cry that rang through the jungle. Soon, the two of us were fighting, rolling around on the ground, biting at eachother's shoulders and necks, snarling and growling.

Tiny stood stiffly, barking wildly.

Finally, I pinned Buck, my arm against his neck as he lay on the ground. We sat like that, panting and drooling in exhaustion like dogs(no offence, Tiny). I rolled off of Buck and we continued to lay there.

We looked at eachother, aggression gone from our faces. Once more, Tiny sat still, shaking and quivering from the excitement of the fight.

Now that we'd fought our anger off, Buck and I felt a little better. I resolved to simply tolerating his macho-ness.

But I kept stuck to the fact that I wouldn't kiss him.


	9. Terror

**Almost done! :D**

**...**

It just so happened the next day I was walking through the Jungle of Misery.

Not alone, of course.

Tiny had become curious enough towards the plants that I ended up tying a leash on her for her own good.

Buck was walking a little bit ahead of me.

Suddenly he froze.

"What is it?" I asked. When he stiffened like he had, it meant danger. He stood there, stiff, frozen like a furry statue. Then, quite suddenly, he turned and ran, pulling me with him. A blur of scales and red/blue/orange feathers bolted past with a horrifying screech.

A Velociraptor.

The agile little creep and his pack came at us from all sides. For once, Buck was cowering like...well...a coward. He turned to me.

"Do your thing."

"What thing?"

"Attack them! You know. Like you did to me!"

"And why don't _you _do it yourself, Buckminster?"

Silence, except for the raptors hissing and screeching their threats.

Buck went red all over. "I-I've...forgotten..."

I stared at him disbelievingly. He went on.

"I've been using a knife for so long, I've forgotten how to fight...with my teeth and claws..."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, throw it aside and join me. Tiny's already revved up to go."

Indeed, my dog was snarling so much, she was frothing at the mouth with saliva(and no, she's not rabid).

The fight went past like a blur. I was vaguely aware of tearing one raptor's throat and sinking my teeth into another. Buck was lashing out in all directions, snapping like a rabid wolf gone berserk. That's when I felt a sharp something sink into my flank. _Probalbly a claw. _I assumed. I fought even more viciously than before.

Finally, the pack lay dead at our feet. Tiny continued to attack her victim, though I was pretty sure it was dead already. Buck was throttling his to kingdom come, choking the life out of it.

I checked myself. Instead of finding a claw gash, I found something else in my flank.

A barbed thorn, six inches long, sticking out.

Strangely, I didn't feel any pain.

Tiny whimpered and nuzzled me.

"I'm fine, Tiny," I laughed, "I'm fine, really."

Buck came on over and, when he saw the thorn, he froze. A look of terror and worry crossed his face. That's when a thought hit me.

_Of course, stupid. It's probalbly poisonous!_

I suddenly blacked out.

**...**

**Frightened? Review, Please! :D**


	10. Going back

Again, that same dream: those wheeled headless turtles zooming around, making the air stink horribly. The strange 'turtles' were making a sort of loud roar, especially the big ones. Suddenly, it began to fade away...

...

I opened my eyes and looked around. Nighttime. In one corner, Buck was slumped against the wall, asleep. Tiny was nowhere to be seen. In fact, something told me she had gone out of existance. I didn't know why or how, she just was.

"You're awake."

I looked back at Buck, realizing that I'd let my eyes wander. He looked...I don't know. Scared, worried...upset?

I looked down at myself. My side had been bandaged, but I had a feeling it wouldn't have to be for very long.

Buck came on over and sat next to me quietly.

I looked him in the eye.

"Will I live?"

He suddenly turned his face away, but not before I'd seen his tears.

Darn. I was one dead weasel.

"Hey, dude. Don't cry."

He looked back at me, then scooped me up into a hug. "I-I can't help it...I'm gonna lose you...forever."

Now I couldn't feel my legs and arms. They felt like they didn't belong to me. They felt...distant.

Buck hugged me tighter. "Please, please, please, please! I'll do anything! Anything! Just...don't die."

I pulled back to look him in the face. "Buck, I can't _stop _myself from dying. Don't beg me like that. It's useless."

By now, I couln't feel my body. The strange numb feeling was slowly creeping up my face and into my chest.

Buck pulled my face close to his. "Just...can I...j-just this once..."

I knew what he meant. And the sad look on his face was so sad that I didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, I was dying, right?

Without a word, I let him pull me closer...closer...and closer.

Two seconds after our lips touched, the numb feeling grabbed me and dragged me to my death.

I didn't even squeak.


	11. We will meet again

**Finally! The last chapter! :D**

**...**

I was sitting on my bed, same as before. Instead of being 25 years old, I was 13 again. Tiny sat stiffly beside me, almost bewildered. I was equally flustered.

I stared at my closet.

"...Wow..."

Then I realized, in the Ice Age(or,in this case, Buck's world) I was dead!

Luckily, the Time machine was beside me.

And it _spoke._

"**Enjoy your adventure?"**

"Yeah, but why let me die?"

"**It was the only way I could think of to get you out of there. You can't stay there forever, you know."**

"But-"

"**No buts, little lady. I did my job, and now I'm going."**

"You made me leave Buck! Alone! And he thinks I'm dead!"

"**So what?"**

I picked up the machine and glared at the screen.

"So, _take me back!"_

"**I can't. It's against the rules."**

"Just this once! There's something I need to do..."

...

"**Remember, he won't see you. He'll only hear you."**

"I know."

"**And don't lift him up or anything."**

"I _know."_

Seconds later, I found myself in the Jungle of Misery, in my 13 year old human form. I was invisible to all but myself. As I ran, I found I could run through trees(I doubt that if I told anybody, they'd think me crazy). I giggled to myself. "What next? I'll fly?"

I continued running and then, a couple hundred meters from me, I saw him.

Buck.

All alone.

_He looks so sad. _I walked up to him. But, of course, he didn't see me.

"Buck."

He stopped walking. He must have thought he was hearing things.

"Buck, listen to me. I'm not dead, and you're not hearing things, either."

He remained quiet, but not for long.

"K-Kara?"

"Yeah. You can't see me. But sometime again, you will. But I'm not...a weasel."

"...you're not?"

"No. I'm...a human...in the future."

Silence. Buck was seemed to still think he was hearing things, but he was taking in every word I was saying.

"And, I'm not as old as you think I am. I'm 13 years old."

Still silence.

"We'll meet again. I promise, Buck."

More silence.

I began to fade, literally. I couldn't see my legs and arms. I was fading like smoke.

Just before I left, Buck spoke. Quietly, almost under his breath, but I heard him.

"I love you, Kara."

...

**Icky icky poo! A sappy, romantic ending! XP**

**I'm psycho. XD**

**Any way...**

**HEADS UP FOR THE SEQUEL! :D**


End file.
